


shhh (this is a library)

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, JaeMin, Library Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism, jeno - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nctdream, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: Renjun didn't think he'd end up in a library with a vibrator shoved inside of him
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 118





	shhh (this is a library)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyyyy loves uwu ps: i didn't know how to end this so excuse the vague ending TT ❤🥺

Renjun regretted teasing his boyfriends, he regretted flirting with the cashier at the cafe, he didn't think the boys would later drag him to the library, where they decided to punish him.  
They had gone back home for a bit, Jaemin claiming he forgot something, and then was brought to an empty library, because who comes to a library on a Saturday?

He stood hovering over the table, trying to read out sentences from the book, while a vibrator was shoved under his skirt, inside him, and Jaemin hands inside his boxers rubbing Renjuns pre-leaking dick.  
Renjun tried very hard, he tried to surpass his moans, biting his lips whenever he could, small whimpers leaving his mouth when Jaemin slowed the pace of his hands. He could see from the corner of his, Jeno rubbing himself, and he didn't even need to look at Jaemin who was smirking, loving the sight of Renjun, Renjun on edge, Renjun desperate of cumming.  
Renjun felt his climax build-up, he let out a soft moan, to which Jaemin chuckled

"Do you want someone to hear you?"  
Renjun was about to protest when Jeno spoke up  
"He would, he would love the librarian to see him, with your hands under his skirt, his face flushed, he legs squeezed together"  
Jeno said, his hands now tracing Renjuns legs.  
Renjun found himself closer due to Jenos words, he heard the two of them chuckle, snapping back to look them

"Look at you, who would've thought you loved people seeing you being so fucking desperate"  
Jaemin uttered, increasing the speed of his hands, making Renjun groan and tilt his head back as he closed his eyes.  
He felt Jeno stand up, and grab Renjuns neck, forcing him to look at the latter  
"Who told you to stop reading?"  
He growled into Renjuns ear, making the older gulp as he looked down at the book once Jeno left his neck.  
He felt tears pool in his eyes as he tried to ignore the orgasm that begged him to come out.  
Jaemin's hands had left his dick, climbing under his cropped hoodie, and to his sensitive buds, playing with them.

"Fuck- Nana, Jen- let me cum"  
He cried softly, tears already leaving his eyes, his head tilting back once again, his eyes rolling back, he felt his legs slowly give up on him as he desperately tried to stand.

"Should we let him, Nana?"  
Jeno said running his hand through Renjuns hair and along the lines of his neck.  
"I think he's suffered enough, will you misbehave again Injunie?"

Renjun shook his head, his eyes still closed, the feeling of bliss being overwhelming  
"You can cum"

Renjun bit his lip when he felt cum soak his boxers, and breathed out in relief, shuddering a bit, his thighs shaking due to overstimulation, his face flushed and covered in sweat and tears, his eyes hazy.  
He looked back at Jaemin and Jeno who looked at him amused, before Jaemin brought his hands under Renjuns boxers pulling the vibrator out while Jeno used tissues to wipe Renjuns face, pulling Renjun onto his lap.  
"Here you can change, i bought you an extra set of jeans"  
Jaemin said handing Renjun a pair of boxers and jeans, Renjun nodded and looked towards Jeno opening his arms, gesturing Jeno to carry him, to which Jeno jokingly scoffed before picking Renjun up.


End file.
